A conventional mobile device has various user interactive components, such as buttons and switches. A user interactive component of a mobile device generally is exposed on the exterior of the mobile device. During the conventional manufacturing process of a mobile device, a chassis shell of the mobile device is formed with openings. A user interactive component would be inserted through one of the openings and mechanically coupled to a sensor system that is coupled to a circuit board of the mobile device.
The interface between the opening in the chassis shell and a user interactive component exposes crevices for dust and other particles to accumulate. This increases the probability of a mechanical fault of the user interactive component. The potential misfit between the user interactive component and the opening of the chassis shell further complicates the manufacturing process and lowers the manufacturing yield rate.